


Road less traveled

by Regalswiftie1989



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalswiftie1989/pseuds/Regalswiftie1989
Summary: Mary Alice Branson leaves Bronx, Mississippi and moves to Forks Wa to spend time with her dad. She ends up catching the eye of a very handsome blonde boy named Jasper. ( All publishing rights belong to Stephanie meyers. )





	Road less traveled

Leaving Bronx, Mississippi was harder than Alice thought it would be, but her mother wanted to go on the road with her new husband. She decided to stay with her father. She used to spend every summer with him, it's been years. 

“Come on girls, we have a plain to catch.”

The flight was long, the drive from the airport was even longer. Her dad is chief police, of Forks. 

“You're hairs longer.”

“I cut it.”

Population 3.562 people. 

Consent cloud of gray skies, rain. 

Right one bathroom. The best thing about her dad is he doesn't hover. She steps into the small bedroom, and sees the desk and lamp, laptop. 

“You like purple.”

“Purples cool.”

Her dad left the room, she sat on the bed and let everything sink in. She should call her mom, but it was late. She wanted to unpack, shower before dinner. She put away a few items, jumped right into the shower. 

It gave her a chance to get the dirt off, feel clean. Put on a warm pair of pajamas, combed her hair. She went into the kitchen, cooked a meal for her father, from recipes her mother handed down. 

“I have you all signed in for school tomorrow.”

“Thanks dad.”

“No problem kido. I'm just glad you're here.”

“Me to.”

Alice smiled softly at him, as he read the paper. After dinner she cleaned up and went upstairs. It was cool, dark outside but she wasn't even tired. She eventually drifted off, to some kind of sleep. 

Jasper had been coming to this house for a while now, he was fascinated by the way humans slept. He hid in the shadows, peeked into the window and found a young brunette dreaming away. He'd never seen someone so beautiful before. He could see into the room, hear her low breathing, the steady thumping sounds of her heart. 

He was drawn to her calm mood, one that he hasn't felt in over a century. The sun would be up soon, so would she. He left her behind and went back home. 

Her alarm went off at six. It was green, covered in thick fog, this morning. She was starting to miss the sun, and the heat. She put on a simple khaki shirt, dark pair of blue jeans, hazel brown jacket. 

The yellow school bus pulls up, she leaves the house, gets on. First day of school, it's the middle of the semester. She put her ear buds in, drowned out most of the noise. She found the main office area, and filled out a couple of forms, picked up a map and her class schedule. 

It was all a blur. She was greeted by everyone, They were all very welcoming. By lunch she was excited to sit with Jessica, and Mike. They were later joined by Angela and her friend Erick. 

“So Mikey, you've meet my homegirl Alice.”

“You're homegirl. “

“My girl.”

Tyler popped out of nowhere, kissed Alice on the side of her cheek, Mike got up and ran across the room. She ignored there childish behavior, ducked her head down. 

“It's like first grade all over again.”

Alice turned her head, spots a group of teenagers walking through the door. 

“Who are they?.”

“Those are Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They moved down from Alaska a few years. The tall dark haired guy, Emmett he's with the blonde one Rosalie, the other blonde one Jasper, is totally gorgeous but apparently no one here is good enough for him, like I care.”

“They kind of keep to themselves.”

“Their all together.”

“Jess, there not actually related.”

“They live together, it's weird.”

Alice glances back at the small family, locks her eyes on Jasper. He adjust her mood, without driving him mad. He picks the uneaten food on his tray. The belle rang, she went straight to biology class. 

“Mr Melena, this is Alice.”

“Miss branson, please have a seat next to Jasper.”

“Its Alice.”

She walks over to the table, a blast from the fan, blows her hair around, he covers his mouth, holds his breath. Her blood was sweeter than any pray. 

It was the most awkward hour in her life. He looked at her like she hadn't showered in days, what was his problem?. She planned to ask him, but she chickened out. His eyes were pitch black, he slid the test tubs to her. 

After class, the day was done. She went back to the main office, drop off some forms. She saw him there, he was talking to the secretary. 

“Chemistry, physics.”

“I'm sorry Jasper, all of those classes are full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology.”

“I'll just have to endure it.”


End file.
